


You've been mentioned in a tweet.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [61]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Crack Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, drunk tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Hello my lovelies xD so I just wanted to make a note before you go on with this reading.I wrote this during the train ride so don't expect any masterpiece or be too picky about typos and stuff. It came out totally randomly so bear with me this time around.Also, I wanted to give everyone an heads up that any Typos you spot in the tweets (As slurred words and stuff.) it has been done on purpose. That's actually the whole point of this fic xDEnjoy!





	You've been mentioned in a tweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies xD so I just wanted to make a note before you go on with this reading.  
> I wrote this during the train ride so don't expect any masterpiece or be too picky about typos and stuff. It came out totally randomly so bear with me this time around.  
> Also, I wanted to give everyone an heads up that any Typos you spot in the tweets (As slurred words and stuff.) it has been done on purpose. That's actually the whole point of this fic xD
> 
> Enjoy!

Jude was sprawled out on his bed, lazily checking his twitter feeds with a look of pure boredom written all over his face at the thought of Connor three miles away from him on a soccer camp, probably having a blast while the most exciting thing he's done all day was watch  _Will & Grace _reruns. His life sucked at times, no biggie. Little did he know that his dreadful evening was about to take a surprising turn, though. He texted Connor for the fifth time in the past twelve minutes-- What? He was missing his boyfriend. That's what every person completely head over heels would have done!-- when a pleasant yet unexpected pop-up notification caused his heart to pick up speed.

_Connor Stevens mentioned you in a tweet._

Jude smiled bright and wide as he eagerly on the notification, his smile faltering off a bit as he read the odd tweet out loud in the darkness of his room.

@ItsjudicornBitch: Babe I just saw a tree that looked LIKU YO"

Three people liked the tweet and Jude wasn't surprised at all when he read it was CallieBraille, TayTay, and SlayingMari.

Jude immediately tweeted back, feeling his face flushing red as he typed. @KingCon: ??? Are u drunk

Connor tweeted back within few seconds.

@itsJudicornBitch: DRUNK OF YOUR LOVE

Jude facepalmed himself when SlayingMari and TayTay retweeted Connor's post. Jude's cheeks got crimson with heat when he read the caption on top of Mariana's retweet.

#RelationshipGoal

While Taylor wrote, "GET A ROOM."

Connor commented with a laughing-crying face. @TayTay "YOU JEALOSU CAUSE JUDE TURNED YOU DOWN FOR ME"

Taylor fired back with a rolling eyes gif, @KingCon bitch pls, he didn't even know he was gay back then.

@TayTay His duck did.

Duck? Jude frowned reading the odd tweet then Connor replied to his own post clearing all doubts; Well, kinda.

@TayTay Dock

@TayTay FUCKSKG dammit

Jude closed his eyes, letting out a whining noise from the back of his throat. Connor was so drunk off his ass he didn't even realize he was babbling about Jude's _dock_ all over twitter instead of dm's. Not that he wanted Connor to share with the whole world how his _duck_ just knew, alas.

@KingCon pls babe go to bed.

His response was immediate, @Itsjudicornbitch *there was a selfie Connor probably just took while laying on his bed, his chest on full view and his hair still slightly damp. The jackass had probably just got out of the shower *

_I'M IN BED. WISH YOU WERE HERE._

Of course, when the first actual cute tweet (at the best of his sobriety.) came through, Stef had to retweet Connor's tweet. @StephanieAF to @KingCon 'And do what, exactly?'

_Huh oh._

“Mom!” Jude shrieked in deep embarrassment, hearing the soft laughter coming from downstairs. “Will you please stop?!”

Mariana liked Stef's comment and retweeted it. @SlayingMari to @StephanieAF Probably do things that would make God blush..

@Itsjudicornbitch CAN Y'ALL STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SEX LIFE JFC

@SlayingMari @CallieBraille @TayTay and @KingCon liked that tweet so Jude finally felt allowed to let out a sigh of relief when the twitter mess seemed to cool off.

It was past midnight when Jude's phone chimed in with two fresh notifications. He gulped down saliva as he clicked them open. One was a following notification from, ladies and gentlemen, the one and only @ProudDadAdam and the second one.... well, was pretty much the reason why @ProudDadAdam blocked him on twitter mere seconds later.

It was a picture of Connor, well to be fair it was a _very specific_ part of Connor.

@Itsjudicornbitch LuKS WHO HARD I AM.

 

Ten minutes later Jude was staring at the screen with hesitant look in his eyes. He didn't want to, but it was necessary. He bit on his bottom lip as he read, "Block @KingCon."

Jude clicked _yes._

 

(He unblocked his boyfriend the following morning.)

**Author's Note:**

>  [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
